


I Can Feel This Narcolepsy Slide Into Another Nightmare

by thecompassandtheship



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Both him and Harry die, Cuddles, Don't worry, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Louis Tomlinson Wears Harry Styles's Clothes, Louis has a very vivid nightmare, M/M, Schmoop, Tea, Trigger Warning: Drowning, adorable boyfriends, but it's just a nightmare, cuteness, i love that that's a tag, this is disgustingly fluffy because i am a complete sap for harryandlouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecompassandtheship/pseuds/thecompassandtheship
Summary: Louis has a very vivid nightmare, and wakes up terrified. Harry is there to comfort him. Or, alternately, the one where Louis has a nightmare and uses it as an excuse for schmoopy love confessions and cuddles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there fellow Larries! 
> 
> So this is my first fic, I really hope that you enjoy it! I would love to hear your comments/constructive criticism/what you enjoyed/what you didn't, etc! Please be kind :)
> 
> This is one of the first fics that I ever wrote. I wrote it years ago, but thought it would be a good first one to post! 
> 
> I love HarryandLouis and their relationship more than life itself, probably. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! Title is from "Narcolepsy" by Third Eye Blind.

_When it begins, all Louis can feel is the cold, firm hold of the water all around him. The power contained in what must be the ocean tosses him around effortlessly, like a rag doll. In twisting and turning motions he spins, causing him to feel extremely disoriented and dizzy. But he can’t see. Everything is black; there’s not even a hint of light anywhere. Louis has no air, and his lungs are burning while his head screams for him to find the surface, but he only keeps sinking deeper and deeper into the black depths. He can feel the pressure of the water that compresses him, and a hopeless part of him begins to whisper frantically that there’s no escape. The ice-cold temperature of the ocean locks his muscles and freezes his body and mind._

_He forces his limbs which are numbed by the piercing cold into motion and starts trying to swim upwards, or what he thinks is upwards, when he realizes that he could be swimming deeper for all he knows. He frantically looks every which way, but there’s no indication of which is the right way to swim. He still tries to propel himself to the surface, but he’s becoming weak from oxygen loss and he can’t think through the pounding of his head._

_Suddenly, he feels something smooth and soft brush his arm. He looks to his right again, more carefully this time, and freezes in horror at the ghastly sight that emerges from the darkness. He lets out a piercing, horrified scream with all the air that remains in his lungs. Floating beside him, deathly pale and freezing cold, is the undoubtedly lifeless body of Harry, his Harry. The limp corpse sinks slowly, unmoving. Louis treads water, frantically struggles over to Harry, and grabs his body in his arms. He regards his lax, pale face with wide, heartbroken eyes and starts silently sobbing. His chest burns with the pressure of holding his mouth closed, of holding the choked, violent sobs inside of himself. This can’t be happening. No, this is the worst thing that can possibly happen. Louis’ greatest fear is losing his boy._

_He feels as if someone has punched all the breath out of him, stabbed him in the stomach, ripped his heart out and tortured it until all that was left were bloody, shattered, irrevocably broken pieces. He desperately hugs Harry, not even caring about sinking anymore. But—his pulse. The strong reassuring heartbeat that means absolutely everything to Louis—it’s gone. Louis feels as if his whole world is disintegrating around him. He feels so desolate that he wonders if he’ll ever feel happiness again. He feels as if he’s going to burst. While his muscles are coiled tightly and protest the cold water still, they reach out for his lover and receive nothing in return._

_The pieces of his heart are pounding and aching, his lungs are on fire, voice internally screaming. Finally, he can’t hold his breath any longer. He doesn’t even know if he wants to anymore. He opens his mouth, inhales, and feels the horrid burning and ultimate sense of wrongness as his lungs fill with water. He cries soundlessly, too tired to scream (and no air left in his lungs, either). He feels his consciousness diminishing, torturously, slowly, until finally, everything goes black. The last thing he sees are the lightless, dead eyes of his lover._ _Then, he watches from another being’s perspective as the light leaves his own eyes and his body, tangled around Harry’s, sinks deeper and deeper into the black depths of the ocean. Frozen, lifeless and tragic, the two corpses slowly fall together and are swallowed by darkness, never to be seen again._

 

Louis jolts awake and lets out a piercing scream of terror. He’s sweating and shaking uncontrollably. He lies in his bed with his heart pounding, gasping breaths and sobs being ripped from his chest. Tears gather in his eyes and slip down his cheeks. The haunting images of a lifeless Harry still fill his mind, and Louis sobs loudly, trying and failing to push them away. The lightless green eyes tear his soul to pieces. He turns over in the bed and reaches for his boyfriend, desperate to make sure he’s still there; to find comfort, love, and reassurance that his incredibly vivid nightmare hadn’t been real, only to find Harry’s side of the bed cold and empty.

Louis gasps and sits up frantically. His heart pounds harder. Where is Harry?

“Harry?” He squeaks, trembling. When no response comes, he yells, “ _Harry!_ ”

Suddenly, the door to his room bursts open, and Louis probably jumps a foot, letting out a yelp of surprise. He sees a tall silhouette, and as soon as he realizes who it is, he jumps out of bed and throws himself at the figure. Louis is a mess, trembling and sobbing. He breathes Harry’s heavenly smell, clings to his shoulders and wraps his legs around Harry’s waist. Harry catches him and cradles Louis’ smaller body in his strong arms. “Louis? Bloody hell, baby, what’s wrong? What happened? Are you hurt?” He inquires worriedly. Louis doesn’t respond, just continues to sob and shake against him. It breaks Harry’s heart to see his boy like this: trembling, terrified and crying hysterically.

Harry gently carries Louis over to the bed, sits against the headboard and cuddles Louis in his lap. Louis’ shaky hands pet through Harry’s curls, and his quivering frame leans its weight against Harry’s. He presses his face into the crook between Harry’s neck and shoulder, where his sobs are muffled and his tears dampen the skin there. Harry holds Louis tightly, cradling him against his chest. His large hands run through the soft strands of Louis’ hair and down Louis’ back while he gently presses kisses to the top of Louis’ head. “Shh, it’s okay, sweetheart. You’re safe.” Louis shakes his head, as if to say, ‘that’s not what I’m worried about’.

Louis suddenly pulls his head up. He desperately needs to assure himself the eyes he loves so deeply still contain the brightness and the sparkle that originally caught his own cerulean ones. His little hands travel to Harry’s cheeks to cup his face, and he strokes his thumbs over Harry’s cheekbones gently. His tears continue to fall but he disregards them, choosing instead to lose himself in the beautiful emerald eyes that stare back at him with concern. The sparkle, the life, everything Louis holds dear to him is present. Louis sighs in relief, and after studying the unbelievably gorgeous green for a few moments longer, he curls against Harry’s chest once more. He can hear Harry’s strong, steady heartbeat again, and it comforts him more than any words probably could. Harry continues to hold him in his lap, rocking him back and forth. He understands what Louis means now, through their astonishing, silent form of communication. It’s _him_ that Louis is worried about. “I’m okay, sweetheart. I’m completely all right. We’re both safe, we’re here together.”

Louis’ clearly calming down, but tears are still coming and though less frequent, his ragged breathing and sobs are present. Harry has an idea as to what might help, though. “Lou?” Louis looks up at him, and once Harry has his full attention, he continues, “Can you hear my heart?” Louis nods. “I want you to focus on that, okay darling? Try and match your breathing to my heartbeat.” Louis does just that. The next few minutes are filled with the sounds of Louis’ breaths evening out, of Harry’s steady, strong heartbeat, and of the little kisses Harry leaves on Louis’ skin.

Once the shaking stops and Louis’ breathing regulates, Harry wipes the remaining tear tracks gently off his face before he places a soft kiss on the tip of his cute little button nose. “Feel better, love?”

“Yes. Thank you, love,” Louis replies, and snuggles closer to Harry (which might not actually be possible). He absolutely loves the way they fit together like puzzle pieces.

Harry’s still worried though. What caused Louis’ violent breakdown? “Do you want to talk about it?” He questions cautiously. He doesn’t want to upset Louis again so soon after he’s calmed him down.

Louis frowns and sits up. His dream made him realize something. He grabs Harry’s hands and stares deeply into his eyes, thrumming with love and fondness for his boy. “I love you, Harry,” He announces in a voice hoarse from tears, but soft as well. Never let it be said that Louis Tomlinson is anything other than a complete enigma.

“What—?”

“No, shush, I need to say something; I love you. I don’t think I say this enough, and I think you should be reminded more often. You, my dear Harry, mean everything to me. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Whatever circumstances brought us together, I am so unbelievably thankful that they did. I don’t know what I would do without you in my life. You’re my other half, my soulmate, and I love you more than words can possibly describe. You make me complete, you make me whole, and you make me strong. I’m completely, utterly in love with you.”

Harry's eyes are glossy with tears by the time he’s done. Louis expected that reaction a little. He smiles fondly and leans forwards, kissing Harry passionately and wiping his tears away. Harry kisses back while wrapping his arms around Louis’ dainty waist. They pull away a few minutes later, in need of air. “I love you so much, Louis. I love you more than I can ever possibly say. God, you always spring these things on me when I least expect them.” Harry half laughs, half cries as he wipes a couple more of the tears that trickle down his cheeks away.

“Part of the fun, innit?” Louis winks, cooing at Harry’s adorable reaction. He feels lighter now that he’s gotten that off his chest. He softly plants kisses on each of Harry’s cheeks before he happily curls himself around his boy again. This time, the smile remains on his face.

Both of them are comfortable and calm now. Louis’ reassured and safe, so glad for his boy. However, soon enough, even though Harry is radiating heat, Louis gets stuck in a cold sweat as the perspiration on his body dries, causing him to give a sudden violent shiver. Harry’s arms tighten around him and he gently chafes a hand up Louis’ arm. “Cold, baby?”

“’Little,” Louis admits.

“Well, why don’t I go and make us a cuppa? That’ll warm you up.”

Louis nods. The corners of his lips turn up in a small, pleased smile at the mention of tea. He kisses Harry’s dimple, murmuring, “Please.”

Harry smiles and regretfully lets go of Louis to stumble through the mess that clutters their room (mostly Louis’ fault). He only trips once, over a small inconspicuous object before he reaches the door and stumbles off to the kitchen. Louis hears a small bang followed by some faint cursing, to which he smiles fondly. Harry must’ve stubbed his toe.

Louis suddenly shivers again and realizes that he has goose bumps all over his body. He glances around the room for something to warm him up. Immediately, he spots the soft wool jumper lying at the end of the bed. He grabs it and slips it over his head. It must be Harry’s from the way it fits quite loosely around Louis. The sleeves go past his small hands, and it’s almost slipping off his shoulder on one side. Louis loves to wear Harry’s jumpers; they’re so large, cozy and warm, and they always have his delicious scent trapped in the material. Louis brings one of the sleeves to his nose and inhales deeply, sighing in contentment when he gets a clear whiff of what is undeniably his boyfriend’s wonderful smell. It can only be described in Louis’ mind as _Harry_.

Harry comes back a couple minutes later with two cups of tea in his hands: a mug of hot Yorkshire for Louis and chamomile for himself. He shuts the door behind himself and turns to find Louis wearing his grey knit sweater. He looks so adorable with his sweater paws, all snuggled up in the oversized jumper. Harry feels his heart melt, and he knows that his face is probably disgustingly fond.

Shaking himself out of his little trance, Harry steps forewords and hands Louis his tea. He takes it with a grateful smile and a, “Thank you, darling.”

“You’re welcome, sweetheart,” Harry replies. Balancing the mug carefully in his hands, he snuggles up to Louis’ side and kisses his cheek. “I see that you’ve stolen my jumper.”

Louis smiles, kissing Harry’s dimple in return. “You don’t mind, do you?”

“Of course not,” Harry replies softly. “You know that I never mind.”

Louis shakes his head fondly and goes back to his tea. Harry’s glad to see him in a good mood again. “This is wonderful, thank you.”

“No problem, love.” Harry replies, knowing that Louis is thanking him for more than just the tea. “Anytime.”


End file.
